The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Frequently building operators desire to control heating, cooling, and/or other environmental systems to condition different rooms of a building at different times for occupant comfort. However, adjustment of environmental control system set points requires repetitive interactions with the environmental control system and often results in exceeding desired demand peak limits, causing high energy usage due to the overlapping operation of multiple environmental control system units, such as multiple HVAC units, as well as causing unwanted system errors, such as operation of central plant units at less than minimum load limits.